My Angel!
by Usui Takumi Walker
Summary: Sesshomaru was eleven when he left Japan and went to America, but now he's 21 and he came back to Japan.His dad is old, he is going to die. "My dear son, I am dying I have a wish I want you to marry Kagura."says 'dad'. "I don't want to marry Kagura!" "So who are you going to marry?"asks 'dad'. "The Angel!" Who is that? Will he marry this 'Angel? Come&read R&R!
1. My Angle: Intro

**Intro **  
><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Japan is an island nation in East Asia. Located in the Pacific Ocean, it lies to the east of the Sea of Japan, China, North Korea,South Korea and Russia, stretching from the Sea of Okhotsk in the north to the East China Sea and Taiwan in the south. The characters that make up Japan's name mean "sun-origin", which is why Japan is often referred to as the "Land of the Rising Sun".  
>Japan is a volcanic archipelago of 6,852 islands. The four largest islands are Honshu, Hokkaido, Kyushu, and Shikoku, which together comprise about ninety-seven percent of Japan's land area. Japan has the world's tenth-largest population, with over 126 million people. Honshū's Greater Tokyo Area, which includes the <em>defector<em> capital of Tokyo and several surrounding prefectures, is the largest metropolitan area in the world, with over 30 million residents.

I was eleven when I left Japan and went to America, but now I'm 21 and I've come back to Japan.  
>True, my dad is old.<br>True, he is going to die.  
>True, my dad is Inu no Taisho, 'The Great Dog Demon' for 2 reasons:<br>1) He was GREAT! And Powerful!  
>2) His name means, 'Dog General'.<p>

Anyways that is not the case. My dad wants me to marry. He wants a grandchild from _me._

"My dear son...I am dying...I have a...wish...I ant you to marry...Ka...Kagura,"says 'dad'.  
>"I don't want to marry Kagura!"I simply say making my father's eyes widen.<br>"Then what do you think you are going to be? A bachelor? FOREVER?!"  
>"Father," I took a deep breath," I did not say I am to be a bachelor."<br>"So who are you going to marry?"asked my father calmer than before.  
>"The Angle!"I replied.<br>"The angle?"said my 'mothers' in union.  
>"It all happened 11 years ago..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>336 words<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed the intro!**  
><strong>1st Update: 1711/2014**


	2. My Angle:Chapter 1-Until the Angle came!

**Chapter 1: Until the Angle came**  
><strong>Flashback...<strong>

Until the Angle came, there were three terribly unhappy children at Takashima School: Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.  
>Shall we take Penny first?<p>

Kagome was plump. She had a pretty face and pretty face, also she was bright enough in class. But as the hands of the clock rolled round towards playtime she'd get a horrible feeling, as if her stomach was being gripped by a hard, invisible hand. However boring the lesson was, she wanted it to go on for ever and ever. Inside the classroom she was safe. Outside, Naraku Spider might go wheeling past, his arms struck out like jet-plane wings making the usual big show.  
>"Beware of the mountains! Danger! Danger! Beware of the moving mountains is coming this way!"<br>"He's just stupid!"said Kikyo, her cousin. "Ignore him!"  
>"You must treat him with contempt he deserves,"said her mother.<br>"Some people are just born pig-ignorant,"said her grandpa.  
>But Kagome still felt terribly unhappy.<p>

And so did Inuyasha. Inuyasha was small for his age he had strange greasy hair, and he wore glasses thick as bottle-ends. He nibbled his fingernails and pencils, and fussed and fidgeted, and even he finally stopped racketing around the classroom and tried to sit down and work - not very well - he still got on everyone's nerves. But on Naraku Spider knew how to push him and push him and push him, until he flew into a temper.  
>"Inuyasha the Idiotic Robot!"he'd calls from behind, imitating the rather peculiar stiff way Inuyasha walked.<br>"Bionic eyes!" he'd shout, sweeping up and peering through the thick lenses of Inuyasha's spectacles.  
>"Controls not working properly?" he'd jeer whenever Inuyasha dropped a ball, or missed a kick, or ran into a wall be mistake.<br>And sooner or later, unless the bell rang in time, Inuyasha will lose his temper-not like you or me, just turning red in the face and yelling,"Oh, shut up,Naraku Spider! You're so stupid!" No. Inuyasha went mad, right out of control. He'd scream and howl and rush at Naraku Spider, trying to tear out chunks of his hair. Everyone turned to see him clawing and kicking and yelling at Naraku. Some couldn't help but grin quietly to themselves, but Naraku Spider laughed out loud. He was so big, he could hold Inuyasha at arm's length and watch him flailing about like a windmill in a high gale.  
>The he'd tease him some more. "Now, now, now! Temper, temper!"<br>Inuyasha's elder brother said:  
>"Just stay right away from him, Inuyasha. Then maybe he won't bother you."<br>The teachers said:  
>"Really, Inuyasha brings a lot of it on himself. He has to learn a bit of self control. They'll have to sort themselves out."<br>Inuyasha's mother said:  
>"I'm going to see the Head teacher if this doesn't stop!"<br>But it didn't stop.

The third child was Sesshomaru. Nobody knew that Sesshomaru was unhappy. He never looked particularly sad, but then she never looked particularly happy. In fact he never looked anything. A portrait painter won't have problem painting Sesshomaru. His face never cracked into a smile or darkened with a scowl. People tried to make friends but they never went too far. He hears secrets but he never tells his. In fact he never spoke, even when the teachers asked.  
>"Where do you live? Is it the smelly street that you walk down everyday?"asks Naraku Spider.<br>Sesshomaru doesn't answer. But others do.  
>"Back of Barry! Leave him alone! Don't be so mean!" says some boys.<br>But when the boys turns to smile at him, he simply drifts away, not even saying thanks. What is the point of sticking up for someone, who doesn't care? You might as well leave him alone.  
>"He can always play if he wants!"they say to each other.<br>"He doesn't fit in at all."says the teachers.  
>"I'll try to do something about it."says the head teacher,"He never seems unhappy. I'm sure there is worse in this school."<p>

But She was wrong. These were the most unhappy students in the whole school!  
>Until the Angle came.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter!R&R**  
><strong>Updated on: 2011/2014**  
><strong>Words:736<strong>


End file.
